


Santa Baby

by elandhop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, fan video, wynonna makes an appearance too, yes i DID just make a christmas video in August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Hopefully, Nicole will get to be Santa next year.Fan video of Waverly and Nicole to "Santa Baby."Major spoilers for 3x06!





	Santa Baby

Waverly and Nicole stole my heart during this episode, and thus this video was born. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
